Nothing Like A Serial Killer
by miss.lucie
Summary: Jason finds himself in a routine with a photographer, whom doesn't consider him a murderer, more as a friend. Jason begins to feel something more, but he keeps making mistakes, one that can't be fixed. Is it too late to apologize?
1. Face to Face

Jason Voorhees heard footsteps through Camp Crystal Lake. He heard the twigs snap repetatively. He got up from his position on a bed inside a cabin. He listened for the snapping of the twigs, but suddenly they stopped. He heard a camera snap.

"That's going to be a good one," Someone spoke softly. Jason had grown accustomed to soft noises, as well as loud ones. The camera snapped once more, and he peered out the cabin window. He saw a girl. She had her hair loosely tied up. It was black with purple streaks. It was at least past her ribcage. She wore black baggy shorts with a Rage Against The Machine belt. . She wore black and pink skate shoes. She wore a 'Death Is Our Future' Wednesday 13 shirt. She wore skeleton gloves, with neon jelly bracelets too. She wore hoop earrings. She wore a hammered heart choker. She had her black Misfits bag which had all her stuff inside on the floor beside her. She had her large sunglasses on her head, while she took photos.

Jason walked out of the door, and slammed it so hard it broke. The girl jumped slightly. "What the.." She mumbled, as she looked up. She saw Jason standing there, his machette in a less-agressive position.

Jason didn't say anything. He didn't move. The girl didn't care. She shrugged, and turned around to take photos of the lake. Jason sat down, and watched her intently. The way she moved, the way she blended in with the whole surroundings. He was questioning why she didn't run like everyone else. They screamed. They ran. They would warn everyone about his existance.

"_Oh my god!" A blonde girl screamed. She ran. Jason didn't need this. If she hadn't ran, he wouldn't be regretting what he's about to do. He grabed the Machette, and aimed it correctly. He threw it at her. It sliced right through her heart. He walked over to the fallen blonde. _

_'Shouldn't have ran.' he thought, as he grabbed his machette out of the bloodsoaked white blouse, and washed it in the Lake, before putting it back in the part of his pants. _

The sun begun to set, and she began to pack her things up, and she walked back through the overhangs of the trees, and over the twigs, being careful not to hurt any wild animals and step in mud. Jason waited for a few more minutes before going hunting in the woods. He saw her sit on her car bonnet, lighting up a cigarette, and putting it to her lips, before puffing the air out. Jason watched her, before turning his back, and going looking for some prey. He couldn't find anything, so he just settled with going fishing. While Jason was focusing on fishing, the girl came back. And had placed her things into a cabin, unbeknown to Jason. He walked into his Cabin, and saw things he remembered from earlier. The girl's things. He looked in the bunks, and he saw her. Laying down, eyes closed. He walked out, and closed the door silently.

"_Kill her. Slaughter her. She's going to expose you, Jason!" _A voice known as Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees. _"Don't you ignore me!"_

Jason didn't respond. He went and sat by the lake again, watching the water glisten from the moonlight. He heard a loud 'thump', and got up, and went to the cabin. He opened the door slightly, and realised, he'd left his machette carelessly on the bunk, and it then hit him, that she'd accidently cut herself while sleeping.

"Ow.." She mumbled, as she looked in her bag for some sort of kit. "What the hell.. Shit man, here's your Machette." She handed it to Jason, while hugging her arm, where she'd cut herself.

Jason nodded a 'thank you', before turning and grabbing a old first-aid kit that he used to help heal his own wounds, from when Freddy attacked him, before he beheadded the Springwood Slasher. He handed it to her, and he kept a big amount of cotton, before going out the cabin door, and heading down towards the lake. He put it in the water, carefully, just wetting it, not making it damp, and heading back to the cabin. He handed the cotton to her, and she smiled.

"Thanks, Jason." She patted the blood, and washed it off, wincing at the sting. Jason handed her a bandage, to wrap around her arm. "I don't get why everyone's so scared of you. You're actually a nice person."

Jason shrugged, and sat on the bed opposite of where she was fixing her arm.

"You don't talk much, do you? Well, I've gotta go get a few things from the store, I'll be back in about 20 minutes, is that alright?" Jason nodded, softly. "Do you want anything?"

Jason thought about it for a second, before imitating a pen and paper, and a bottle of water.

The girl nodded, and grabbed her wallet. "I'll be back." She smiled, and she jogged out of the cabin.

Jason sat there, deep in thought, as time passed. Soon he heard the same snapping of twigs, and the cabin door opened, slowly, and the girl walked in, carrying a few bags. She handed the pen, paper, and the bottles of water to Jason who smiled behind his mask, and nodded, quickly.

"You're welcome," She smiled. She started unpacking things, and put them in a corner of the room.

Jason wrote her a note, and she looked at his neat hand writing.

So what's your name?

"Isabella," The girl smiled, as she cracked her fingers. Jason flinched. "Oops, sorry," She giggled, softly.

Why are you out here? It's not that great.

"I'm out here for a photography project, and I chose Crystal Lake because I've seen it before, when I was just passing through, a few months ago." She smiled. She heard thunder bang through the sky, and she let out a scream. "Shit, that scared me."

Awww. It'll go away, eventually. So you're not scared of me?

"Nope. My parents were scared of me coming here alone, and they tried to coax me out of it, didn't work obviously." She shook, suddenly cold, because of the air, blowing through the cracks. Jason handed her a blanket. "Thanks. I seriously question why you're a serial killer. You're not acting like it."

Jason shrugged.

Because you're different. You never ran like that blonde girl. She ran. She threatened to expose me to the police, and then i'd just end up killing more people.. I really don't want to.. I just wanted revenge..

"Makes sense," She nodded slowly, as she wrapped the blanket around her securely. The two conversed as if they were best friends, knowing eachother for years. Eventually, Isabella decided that if she'd stay up any longer, she'd pass out. But, because of her sore arm that she accidently cut earlier on, Jason helped lift her onto the bunk, making sure there was nothing up there to harm her. She thanked him, and gave him a hug. She said her goodnight, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep, only to be haunted with one of the worst nightmares of her life.


	2. Touch Me

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Jason was dozing in & out of sleep, when he heard screaming. He bolted up right, and saw slices up and down her arms. Jason never spoke, and he was afraid that if he did, he'd say something pathetic, and it'd come out sounding stupid. He knew he had to face his fear.

"Wake up!" He yelled, and shook Isabella softly. Her eyes opened, and tears fell through, falling down her cheeks, hurridly.

"Oh my god," She fell into Jason's arms. "That was...so scary.." she cried, as she held onto Jason, as if he was all she had.

"What was it about?" He hushed, as he sat down, and she was situated on his lap, away from his machette.

"Freddy was trying to kill- wait, you can talk?" She asked, looking at him. He chuckled to himself.

"I can, but I prefer not to," Jason laughed softly in his husky masculine voice. "But If you want me to, I will." He smiled behind his mask.

"I'd like that," she smiled. She looked at her phone. "It's only early." She groaned, and put her head on Jason's shoulder, which felt like a pillow to her, and she fell asleep, while he rocked her back and forth, holding her in his arms. He felt the need to go have a shower, but he didn't want to leave Isabella alone, just incase she was in a nightmare at the current moment. She began to stir a few minutes later, and she cuddled herself into Jason's neck, getting herself comfortable.

"Morning," She mumbled, as she tried to hide the sunshine from her weak eyes. They soon adjusted, and she found herself alone in the room, as Jason had gone walk abouts.

She sighed to herself, and really felt as if she needed to shower. She thought about waiting for Jason to get back, but she knew that he could be gone for days. She grabbed her duffel, and her iPod with speakers, and went to go for a search for the shower cabin.

Jason stood there, as he let the water hit his bare, scarred, and bruised body. He sighed, as he didn't want to waste all the water, concidering Isabella would probably be looking for a shower cabin. He heard twigs snap, and he quickly dried himself, and put on his pants, and acted asif he was drying his chest. The door opened, and Isabella wasn't really paying attention, until she turned the corner, and saw Jason's battered and bruised body. She put her things on the counter, and looked at him. He stood there, confused by what was going on.

_Don't let her touch you. She's out to get you Jason, believe me, I know her type.._The voice inside his head whispered to him. He looked at her, his eyes trying to see what she was planning. She began to get closer, and she touched his chest softly. Jason hadn't felt a woman's hand on his chest before, and he wasn't going to reject this brunette, possebly the only woman to likely ever touch his chest again. She felt the scars, and how they outlined marks obviously from Freddy. Jason began to get goosebumps from her touch.

"Shh," She whispered soothingly, as she touched up and down his right arm. Jason's goosebumps went away. "It'll be alright, Jason. I have you, and you have me. It'll be okay."

* * *

**A/N; Sorry this one's short. It's just a filler, and I might put the 3rd chapter up tomorrow, if I finish it. :) Remember, R&R, and I'm always willing to write fics for people, so requests are open :)  
**


	3. Meet the Family

**Chapter 3.**

The weeks flew by, and it was almost time for Isabella to begin to leave. The two sat out by the lake, watching the sunset, as they had been doing for the past weeks. It was routine. The two would watch it, as Isabella would take photos of it. The night fell, and Isabella let out a sigh.

"Jase, tonights my last night here," She sighed. Jason looked at her, his eyes full of sadness. Jason reached out for her. She got up, and sat on his lap, as she always would at night-times, because Jason was never-ever cold. He was always warm.

"Don't leave me," He whispered, just audible. "Please." He begged, as his arms stayed around her fragile body.

"I can't-"

"Someone's coming. I can hear them. They're calling your-"

"Isabella!" Someone called, loudly. Isabella knew exactly who the voice belonged to. Her mother.

"Mom!" She called back. "Please, don't do anything." She whispered to Jason.

"I'll go fishing, at the end of the lake. Scream if you want me." He mumbled, as he hugged her, before walking off.

"Will do," She whispered to herself. Her mother approached, and smiled.

"Bella, honey, What are you doing here so late? You told us you'd be back a few days ago." Her mother asked, her voice full of worry and concern.

"Mom, I've decided I want to stay a few nights longer. I was doing some shooting around here, and I realised this place is beautiful at night, so I decided to stay here, and get some better shoots."

"Did you bump into Jason?" Her mother whispered, looking around.

"I did, actually." Bella shrugged. "He's nice."

"Isabella. You've gotta come home now." Her mother grabbed her arm.

"No, Mom. I'm happy here. He's not a serial killer," Isabella screamed, as she yanked her arm from her mother, and she walked back into Jason, who was standing there, empty handed. His eyes were staring into Bella's mother.

"Bells, he's behind you.." Her mother whispered, trying to get Bella to leave.

"Mom, I know that. You know nothing about him. If you think you can drag me away from him, you're wrong. He means something to me Mom. He means something to me." Bella smiled, and she felt Jason smile, too. His arms were now around her waist, and Isabella's mother was going insane.

"Get off my daughter!" She screamed.

"Mom, be warned, He'll kill you if nessersary. He will, and he's not afraid to." Isabella explained, a smile trying not to play on her face.

"Fine. Don't bother coming home pregnant with that _thing's_ kid growing in you."

"How dare you," Jason spat. He brought out his Machette. Isabella turned at the sound of it, staying clear of the machette that's already hurt her once.

"Please, Jason, don't." She looked at him, and put her hands on his cheeks, which were covered by the hockey mask. Her eyes begged, and Jason gave in, putting the Machette back in its pocket.

"I don't get why you're still here," Bella growled. Jason had went and sat back down. "You came here to do what exactly?"

"To see why you weren't home. Oh well, I see why you're not coming back. You're in love with a monster."

"I hope Freddy gets you. I hope he comes after you, and makes you suffer the most out of everything. I know he hates me, but I swear to god, I hope he makes you suffer so much for making me such a broken and miserable girl." Her mother turned and walked away, as Isabella stood there, smiling. She stood up to the woman that ruined her life.

"_Isabella." Mom yelled at me. Angry. Fury. I stood up, and walked slowly into the lounge room. I passed the Hall mirror. I was battered and bruised from my father's recent drunken rampage. I slowly entered, and Saw my mother looking at my report card. _

"_Pretty good," My mother announced. There was a sudden silence. "But, not good enough!" She screamed, and slapped me so hard, I fell to the cold tiles. I felt tears run down my cheeks. I ran out the house, and didn't return for days. They didn't even notice my absence._

"Are you alright?" Jason asked, again. "Isabella, you're zoning out."

"Just some flashback," She shrugged, as she sat in his lap again. His arms went around her waist, as they always did. They acted as though they were dating, but they weren't.

"Did you mean what you said?" Jason asked, putting his head on her shoulder.

"What part?" Isabella asked, watching the ripples in the water. "I said a lot of things.." She mumbled.

"The part about me meaning something to you." Jason smiled behind his mask. Isabella smiled.

"Yeah, I did." She blushed slightly. Unbeknown to her, Jason blushed behind his mask, and he had his mask to hide it.

"You're so cute," Jason mumbled, as he hugged her tightly.

"Am not." She giggled, as she stood up. Jason stood up with her. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, it is, I think it's bedtime?" Jason asked, as he held her hand as the two walked to their cabin.

* * *

**A/N. Hope you liked this chapter. :) R&R. I'll get everyone cookies. (:  
**


	4. Welcome Home

**Chapter 4.**

"Isabella, I think you need to see this," Jason yelled, as Isabella was still taking photos. The one hobby she never lost intrest in.

"Coming," Isabella sung, as she took her camera and camera stand with her, making a mark in the dirt for where they were. She skipped to where Jason was, and she almost dropped her expensive camera, but Jason caught it in time, as he held her elbows. She turned around, and sobbed into Jason's chest, for minutes, maybe hours. Jason picked her, and her camera stand up, and closed the cabin door. He walked her over to her car, and put her in, while she was still sobbing. He went back and quickly grabbed all her stuff, and something of his, and took it back to the car, and got into the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" She sobbed.

"Somewhere." He mumbled, as he drove through the highway, and drove to an abandoned apartment. "Here. Get inside, I'll get your things."

"it's Abandoned."

"No, it's not." Jason insisted, as he slammed doors, and opened the trunk and took the things out.

Isabella didn't believe him, but walked inside anyway. She looked around, and saw a fully furnished place. As she walked in, she looked around. There was a few paintings on the wall through the hallway. She walked to the end of the hallway, being a bit blinded by the sun through sliding doors, which were completely see through. She turned, and saw a beautiful black and white dining table, complete with red roses on the table. They weren't dead, and they weren't fresh. They were just right. She looked across and saw the lounge room. It had a long corner sofa, and a entertainment system, with a circular coffee table, with remotes, and some magazines. Jason walked in, and went straight for the stairs. She followed him up, and looked around. She saw 3 bedrooms, and a balcony. She looked outside, and saw a beautiful lake, with a lot of trees. She followed him into one of the spare bedrooms.

He put her things onto the black, rainbow splattered bed. "You can stay here until we figure things out," Jason nodded, as he closed the door. Isabella looked out the window, and saw a truck pull up. A few things she recognised got pulled out. Her desk. Her clothes. Everything. Then she saw Jason walk from the front of the truck with a small furry thing in his arms. She shrugged, and laid on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly, from what happened in the morning.

* * *

When Bella woke up, she smelt something delicious coming from the kitchen. She got up, and walked downstairs. She looked on the couch. There was a ball of fluff watching her, excited. She smiled, as she sat on a stool. Jason was reading a book, while stirring the pot. He casually looked up, and smiled. "You're up."

"I suppose I am," She yawned, "Although I could have had another few hours.."

"Nothing's stopping you, Izzie." Jason laughed, "But I'd recommend not to, concidering the food is almost ready."

"Oh really? What did you cook?"

"Something nice, and home made for once." Jason laughed, as he quickly prepared the food, while Izzie sat and read the blurb of the book that Jason was reading.

Jason placed a plate in front of her, and they heard a yelp. They exchanged looks, and looked through the door way, and saw the puppy sitting there, looking up at them, with a sheepish look on it's face.

"Oh, yeah, by the way, that's your new puppy." Jason laughed as he turned to face her. She looked at him, looking into his eyes. He winked at her, before picking her up. She let out a squeak, and the puppy barked at Jason. He laughed and threw her onto the couch, playfully. The puppy jumped back up, quite effortlessly, and jumped on Izzie's stomach. She laughed, and stroked the puppy's light brown fur.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Izzie asked.

"Boy" Jason smiled.

"Hm, I was going to call him Humper, but, that's a bit mean," She laughed. "Tigger." She giggled, as she stroked his fur again.

"Nice name," Jason smiled. "Now, are you going to eat?"

"Aren't you?"

"No," Jason replied, looking at her, a smirk dying to play behind his mask. "But you my lady, definitely are."

* * *

**Just a filler. :) R&R Anyway. Okay, Bella has alot of nicknames. Izzie, Bella, or just Isabella. :)  
**


	5. Burglar?

**Chapter 5.**

Jason had given Bella some money, which he had quite enough of after taking it after going on his killing sprees which had stopped once he'd met her, and shooed her to go shopping, to get her mind off things. She wore black pinstripe shorts, with a misfits belt. She wore a black Cami, with a silver halterneck triangle top underneath. She wore a brass knucks necklace. She wore hoop earrings. she wore a black fedora. She wore mixed coloured jelly bracelets. She wore white and black DC shoes, which were graffitied from when she was bored. She put her iPhone into her Misfits handbag.

"I really wish you would come, but you can't, can you, monster?" She giggled, as she hugged him.

"You know I would, bella." He smiled, as he hugged her back. He ushered her out, before hugging her again, before she got into her car, and drove off.

* * *

Bella returned home, with a lot of bags. She walked inside, carrying them all, and putting them on the couch. Tigger ran over, and got onto the couch and jumped in them while Bella was in the kitchen getting a drink. She walked in, and looked through them, and Tigger pushed his head through the clothes, and yapped. Bella looked at him, and laughed.

"You're the cutest puppy, you are." She smiled, as she put him down. "Where's jason?"

Tigger ran up the stairs, and sat at Jason's door. Obviously jason wasn't expecting Bella to be home so soon. He'd taken his mask off, and he was sleeping. She smiled, and opened the door, to reveal the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. Jason wasn't demented. He wasn't retarded as everyone had been lead to believe. He had smooth pale skin, deep brown eyes, and a button nose. His lips were a light pink shade. Bella smiled, and herself and tigger got onto the bed, and they both snuggled into Jason's sleeping body.

* * *

"You think I look better _without_ my mask?" Jason asked, later on that night.

"Yeah, you do. That mask is oh-so-old" Bella laughed, in a snobby accent.

"Oh, really now?" Jason laughed, as they sat on the stools, basically being silly, not paying attention to anything. Tigger yapped, and they tried to stand up, and both of them were extremely dizzy.

"wow, I'm dizzy," Bella exclaimed, holding onto Jason, who was holding onto the bench. "we really need to play some Wii"

"Oh, absolutely, I'll still beat your ass." Jason laughed. "If you win, I take my mask off, If I win I keep it on."

"You're on." Bella laughed, as she ran into the lounge room, flipping over the couch, and grabbing the Wii control, and turning on the console.

* * *

The two sat on the sofa the following night, watching a movie. They'd really worn themselves out with the Wii, and they hadn't slept properly, and they were extremely hungry, but neither of them could be arsed to cook. Tigger sat with them, on Isabella's lap. She was leaning on Jason, who was slightly asleep. They were watching some boring movie on cable, and the two were falling asleep. Tigger suddenly jumped up, and began yapping. Bellla followed tigger, where he was going, whilst continuing his yapping. "What the hell are you yapping-" Bella rolled her eyes, until she saw someone standing on the balcony.

* * *

**Sorry about it being so small. :( I just couldn't think of anything, and I wanted to get something posted, just so you all know I didn't give up. :)  
**


	6. Turning Away

**Chapter 6.**

"Brandon? What are you doing here?" Bella asked, as she opened the door. Brandon laughed softly, before giving her a goofy grin. "You do know that Jason won't be happy."

"Jason?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Please, I really want to meet this, _Jason_" Brandon sarcastically remarked.

"You want to meet him? Fine, follow me then." Bella smiled. Brandon immediately felt frightened, as the two walked down the stairs, to see Jason, just waking up. "Jason, someone wants to meet you."

Jason bolted upright, and stared them both in the eyes. He didn't look the way he normally did. He glared at Bella, before glaring at Brandon. Jason rose, and for the first time, Bella backed away. Tigger began yapping, and Jason threw him against the wall. Bella screamed, from pure horror. She'd never seen Jason act this way. Brandon had ran out the door, going far away from where Jason was. Bella bent down next to Tigger and picked him up, cradling him in her arms.

"You're a sick and tormented asshole." Bella muttered, as she grabbed her coat, and went upstairs to get her bag. Tigger was still cradled in her arm. Jason followed. "I didn't think you'd be capable of hurting a animal. Let alone hurting _me_ in the process. I didn't think you'd ever turn into this asshole." She grabbed her suitcase, that she recently packed.

"Bella-"

"Oh don't you even THINK of 'Bella'-ing me Jason. You've hurt a poor, innocent puppy. You snapped at me. You're a psychopath. I'll be coming back later for my things."

"Bella, please, let me talk this through with you-"

"Jason, there's nothing to talk through. You snapped, and hurt Tigger. What, you're going to apologize to a puppy for possibly breaking a rib or two? Yeah, sorry is _really_ going to fix that."

"Bella, please. You're the only thing keeping me sane."

"Not anymore Jason. You're going to be _in_sane now." She felt like crying. She rolled the suitcase down the stairs, and opened the door, letting the darkness blend with the horror filling the inside of the house. She opened her car, and put tigger in the passenger seat, and put her bag in the driver's seat. She locked the doors, so Jason couldn't snap and hurt him anymore. She opened the boot, and put her suitcase in. She turned around, and felt Jason's lips upon hers. She pulled away.

"Jason, not on these circumstances. So, look after yourself for me, okay?"

Jason didn't say anything. He looked at her, before slipping his mask back on. Bella took it back off.

"Don't hide. Let a girl fall in love with you, like I did."

* * *

**A/N. This took me a while to write, and it's just off the top of my head. Pretty crap, yeah, I know, but I _really_ do appreciate every review, alert, and favorite. :)  
**


	7. Bad Habits

**Chapter 7**

_thanks to people that review. :)  
_

Jason slammed the bottle down, onto the glass table, which shattered. He growled, and put his head back, which snapped against the back of the sofa. He growled again, and stood up. He wobbled a bit, before trying to walk in a straight line, but failed. He hit the floor, quite hard. It rattled the house, softly, but causing a vase to wobble, and fall over. He yelled in frustration. He got himself up, some how, and moved himself into the Kitchen. He held onto the wall to keep himself balanced. He looked around the house. It was a complete wreck. The beauty that once was there, was now just gone. It was completely destroyed. He sighed. He told himself that he'll clean it up tomorrow. That's what he did since she left. His life. The beauty of the house. The light at the end of his tunnel.

He heard a door open, slowly. He waited. A few moments later, he heard a gasp. Someone walked into the kitchen. He saw Bella walk in, with Tigger, who wasn't the small puppy he used to be. He walked side by side with Bella.

"Jason, what happened?" Bella asked, softly.

"You left." He rolled his eyes as he grabbed another beer. He went and sat on the steps.

"Jason, I did what I had to do to keep myself alive." She sighed. "You went into a rampage. You can't blame me, Jason."

"You let some stranger into the house, and expect me to be okay with that?"

"Jason, he was my best friend. And throwing Tigger against a wall isn't a mistake. You've changed. It's unbelievable." She sighed, as she took Tigger's leash off, and put it in her bag. He sat down next to her feet.

"I know, and I'm sorry.." Jason mumbled. "I know nothing can fix that, but I really am."

"Jason, I really shouldn't be here, but I'm going to help you. You go sleep, I'll fix here up." She smiled, as she tied her hair up, revealing stars going down her neck. He never noticed them before.

"Why shouldn't you?"

"I have to go see my dad. He's arranged my own apartment, and everything, and we're going furniture shopping, today."

"Oh, go then, don't let me disturb you." Jason remarked, sarcastically.

"Jason. Do not be like that." She snapped.

"And why shouldn't I?" He raised his voice.

"Because, for two weeks. I've been thinking about the kiss, and what I said. So don't you dare, give me that sarcastic remark, and the glares." She glared at him, before setting to work. She balanced the beer bottles under her arms, and in between her fingers. She chucked them in the trash, before she zoomed through the house, cleaning everywhere. Jason sat on the steps, thinking about things, while she cleaned his house.

"Bella, can you take me with you, please?"

"Not now, Jason." She looked at him. "Not while he's so fragile."

"Why?"

"My mother died, Jason. The only person he loved, apart from me." She sighed. "I really better go. I'll come back, tomorrow or something."

"Don't leave." Jason yelled, but Bella didn't listen. She walked out of the house, and she got into her new car she got. She put on the stereo, and sped off into the distance. Once the noise died down, Jason went and laid on the sofa. Soft sobbing was the only thing that could be heard.

**Sorry that it's so short. **

**The next one should be longer. Review for cookies. :)  
**


	8. Saving Me

**Chapter 8.**

Jason waited. He waited for days on end. Those days turned into weeks, as weeks turned into months. Silence was all that could be heard. It soon became winter, and it was often cold and dark, the way Jason liked it. He often watched the rain come down and hit the windows. He looked around at his house. He walked to the door, and noticed a bunch of bills that he thought he hadn't paid. Then he looked closer. There was a bunch of recepts on them, with a big red 'PAID' stamp. Someone had been paying his bills, and he hadn't even realised. He kicked them aside, along with a letter addressed to him, that he hadn't noticed.

He sighed, and found the address of Bella. He contemplated on going to visit her, but changed his mind. He called her instead.

"Bella, are you free?"

"No, sorry." And the phone hung up. Jason arched an eyebrow, before tempting to cry. He hadn't been this soft, before he'd met Bella. If the old him was back, he would have went to her, and sliced her head cleanly. But something made him change his mind. He called a cab, and the cab driver recognized him the moment they were driving. Didn't charge Jason anything, but Jason left money in the cab. Jason looked up at the fancy apartment. He went to the door, and knocked. No answer. He knocked again, and the door opened. He walked in, and saw Bella about to put her head through a loop of rope.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Jason asked, acting stupid.

"Oh my god Jason" She bursted into tears, and fell into his arms. "I just, I couldn't take being away from you, and I thought you hated me, and I never got a reply from the letter I sent, so I thought that you really did hate me, so I didn't know what to live for.." She spoke softly, her words muffled in Jason's shoulder. Jason rubbed her back, soothingly, 'shhh'ing her, occasionally when she began to speak again. She fell asleep in his arms, her legs wrapped around him, as her arms. Jason untangled her from around him, and put her in her bed. He put the blanket on top of her, and he laid next to her, keeping her company.

Bella woke up, in the embrace that felt so familiar to her, the embrace she hadn't felt in so long. She silently felt her wrists, they'd dried up, and she thanked god. She knew that if Jason hadn't of showed up, she'd be dead at this very moment. She would have left the man she loved most by himself, with no-one else. She began to feel extremely guilty. She turned around, and saw Jason maskless, sleeping. She turned around to face him, and she softly kissed his right cheek, her hand on his neck. Jason's eyes fluttered open, once she settled on his shoulder. Jason smiled, and Bella looked at him.

"Why did you always wear the mask?"

* * *

**Sorry that it's short, but I liked this how I left it. :)**


End file.
